PharaohMan.EXE
PharaohMan.EXE is an Solo NetNavi that appears as a secret boss in the first two games of the MegaMan Battle Network series. Personality PharaohMan has been mainly shown to be arrogant toward others because of his great power and ruthless towards his enemies. He is also power hungry in the anime after he got a bug leading him to try and take over the Cyberworld. Game History MegaMan Battle Network PharaohMan appears as a secret boss. To encounter him, the player must have beaten the Life Virus and reached at least Level 70. After the first fight with him in Internet Area 12, he will reappear as a random encounter in that area from then on. Mega Man Network Transmission PharaohMan appears as the guardian of the data of the Legendary WWW Area when MegaMan attempts to retrieve WWW data from the area. The two engage in battle and PharaohMan is defeated, allowing MegaMan to collect the OldData. Hit Points: 1000 Element: Neutral Abilities: *PharaohLaser (120) - PharaohMan drops a coffin that fires a laser. *PharaohAnubis (40) - PharaohMan drops an Anubis statue that slowly damages MegaMan. Can be destroyed. *PharaohSummon (0) - PharaohMan drops a coffin that releases a Ratty. When PharaohMan is defeated, the player either receives an Anubis battle chip or a PharaohMan battle chip. Interestingly, before the fight, MegaMan comments how he hadn't seen that Navi type before, implying the post-events for the first are non-canon and this may be his only canon fight with MegaMan. MegaMan Battle Network 2 PharaohMan appears in the WWW Area 1 and tries to stop MegaMan from advancing, but is defeated. He then reappears in that area for rematches. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, PharaohMan was a powerful NetNavi, so much that Lord Wily once referred to him as a god. He was originally created to monitor and guide the flow of data across the Net and had full access to it as a result. He was put to sleep by Dr. Hikari once it was discovered that he had been infected by a virus. Also there were fears, as Commander Beef put it, that all that power would ultimately corrupt the Navi. PharaohMan awakens due to sensing the powers of MegaMan and ProtoMan fighting in the N1 Grand Prix. He attempts to delete ProtoMan, but MegaMan intercepted the attack getting deleted himself. PharaohMan proceeds to sink the artificial island that the Grand Championship had been held on. Afterwards he began wrecking havoc randomly all over the world. SharkMan, SkullMan, and WoodMan infiltrate his base in an attempt to shut down its power. They were turned to stone by PharohMan's viruses, but they still succeeded in cutting the power source. However, PharaohMan somehow manages to rebooted the systems. ProtoMan later confronts PharaohMan himself, but had little success in fighting him. The recently revived MegaMan arrived to aid ProtoMan and together they performed a double Program Advance, knocking PharaohMan back and burying him in the ruins of his base. PharaohMan soon reemerged, but was captured by StoneMan and BlasterMan and taken to Wily's lair. Wily attempted to reprogram PharaohMan, but he self destructed, crippling Wily's base. Some of PharaohMan's remaining data would later be reborn as Gospel and Bass.EXE. Rockman EXE Beast He reappears as Zoanoroid PharaohMan and attacks the Net with a giant pyramid. He uses this pyramid to trap NetNavis and convert them into Zoanoroids. Abilities PharaohMan.EXE generally relies on his two sarcophagi to fight opponents. These can attack as well as shield him. *The sarcophagi open when MegaMan steps in front of them, and release one of these: :#A powerful green laser that covers an entire row. :#A Ratton. :#Randomly generate a huge block on the player's field. *An inscription is released from PharaohMan. A trap is then placed on the player's field, which, when stepped on, will release: :#A snake that will track MegaMan until it is destroyed. :#An Anubis that poisons the player's field until destroyed. :#Meteors that track MegaMan's movement. Gallery PharaohManCard.jpg|PharaohMan, Ultimate NetNavi Card. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Category:Male NetNavis